The Prophesy
by Sweetly Sour Roses
Summary: Hinata was the Princess of the Vampires while Sasuke was the Prince of the Merpeople. Both were destined to be together by the fate of knowing the song that no other would know. Hinata now must ask for the help of her human friends in order to get through it but can John, Jade, Rose, and Dave keep her from falling apart?


It wasn't rare for a Vampire to fall for a human, it wasn't rare for a Werewolf to fall for a human; these were anything but rare actually, but there is one thing that was rarer than anything in the whole wide world. It was seldom heard of for a Merman to fall for a Vampire, nobody had even heard of such a thing, sure they have happened in the past, but very few would know of the tales. The main character of this story was a beautiful Vampire princess by the name of Hinata Hyuuga and a Merman prince by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Both were of old Clans that has been striving and thriving for as long as any one could remember. Hinata was the pride of her Clan, all the Clans that had ever saw her would become envious of her beauty and kind soul; her knee long flowing hair was of a dark bluish-purplish color with a leveled hime cut above her eyes, her open caring eyes were pupilless and were a light lavender color, her pale skin was fair and without blemish, her lips that were plump and a cherry blossom pink color, and her soft voice that made men and women a like fall for her all the more.

She was dressed in a long silk lavender purple gown that almost brushed the ground, she covered it with a plum purple kimono with white dragon designs on it, she had a black sash around her torso and over it she wore a long gold colored ribbon that she tied around it, and on her feet she wore a small black pair black flats. Around her neck she wore her mothers favorite necklace, a glowing neon blue crystal in the shape of a moon that hung off of a black cord, and on her head laid a small simple silver tiara that had a diamond shaped lavender gem in the middle while on each side were two circular shaped neon blue stones with each being lined with gold. Sasuke was a different story on the other hand, he had girls who lusted after him because of his status as Prince of the sea and because of his looks; truth be told he was more annoyed with them than when his good friend Naruto Uzumaki yelled in his ears, and that was actually saying something. His singing voice was the best of all the sea and he could lure whomever he wanted to the sea and to their doom, his eyes could change into what was called the Sharingan in which he could put people into illusions, his brother, Itachi Uchiha, could actually set people ablaze with his. He and his brother were destined to rule the sea together, each with a bride or groom of their choosing to stand tall next to them, no matter the species.

The two both were both in a bad predicament though; not a single Mermaid nor Human had caught their eye because either she or he was after wealth, or the fact that they were an insane fan. At times, Sasuke considered asking Naruto to rule with him since it would be less of a hassle and atleast he'd be with someone he knew right? The rules never stated that he had to have a child with the person he chose so it wouldn't be much of a big deal. Sasuke Uchiha; a handsome young Merman with spiky navy blue hair that was oddly similarly shaped to that of a ducks but with two chin long bangs to frame his face, his skin was almost as pale white as the moon, his slightly slanted coal black eyes were colder than any winters, and his lips were always either in a frown or a smirk. He was slightly muscular and had the tail of a light grey shark; his tail was decorated in gold and silver bracelets and he even had a golden ban that went around his head with it laying in the middle of his forehead, on said band he had a circular shaped black gem in the middle while on both sides of it were a circular red ruby.

Hinata sighed as she walked on the beach, her black flats in her hand as she walked, she loved the night and when the moon glowed brightly. She giggled, watching the crabs crawl along, the sea foam gently caress the seemingly light purple sand, it was almost as if she were in heaven whenever she was here, nobody she had to please, peace and quiet, and here she could sing to herself in full confidence. "_Haru ni saku hana, natsu hirogaru sora yo._..", her voice was soft and drifted in the cool night breeze, "_Kokoro no naka ni, kizamarete kirameku; asa ni furu ame, mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue_...", her voice began to rise slightly in volume as she sung. "_Yorokobi kanashimi, subete daite aruiteiru; watashi no te to, kimi no te wo, tsuyoku tsunagu mono~_", her voice rang loud and clear on the seemingly empty beach but her song was cut short upon a voice deciding to join her, "A_ki wa mizube ni, fuyu kozue ni hisomu; sekai no oku no, kagirinai yasashisa_...", his voice was deeper compared to her own and Hinata looked around for the source of said voice, "Hello? Who's there?", she called out, her lavender eyes widened in shock as she looked over toward a large rock sitting tall in the water not far from where she stood and there upon it was the Merman Prince Sasuke Uchiha, "What? Are you stopping because of me? Sing.", he commanded her with an expressionless face. She nodded and turned around so that her back was facing him, she couldn't sing with him looking at her like that, she'd feel so embarrassed! "Y_oru ga kuru tabi, inori wo sasageyou, ashita kuru hi wo, shizuka ni mukaeyou_...", her voice was soft again but yet again the wind assisted her as it blew her beautiful voice around, "_Watashi wo michibiku, tooi tooi yobigoe yo, hohoemu youni, utau youni, hibiku kaze no oto_...", her voice countinued, Sasuke took the lead after that.

"_Yorokobi kanashimi subete daite aruiteiru, watashi no te to, kimi no te wo_...", his voice was the loudest between the two before Hinata raised her voice a bit to match his to sing the last words, "_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_...", they finished with a whisper, "Who...who are you?", Hinata questioned, sure she knew he was a Prince, his gold and silver made that obvious, but his name, that's what she wanted to know. "O-oh my, where are my manners! I am Hinata Hyuuga, Princess of the Vampires. It's a pleasure to meet you stranger.", she bowed toward him and he chuckled, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, the second Prince of the Merpeople.", he flicked his tail in the water and a small baby dolphin and its mother appeared soon after, his patted their head and gave another smirk toward her, "You know, it's interesting. I didn't think Vampires would step foot toward the ocean, old superstition always saying how they feared running water and all.", he mocked her playfully. "W-well, that's actually not true, us Vampires love water, we just hardly come out...", she answered as a soft pink blush covered her cheeks, she had never talked to a male that wasn't family before, despite the people of her kind, they honestly didn't count in her book. "I see, how about all those other silly myths? Humans seem rather fond of claiming that they are Vampires or Vamprisses; the usual crap.", he questioned her with a raised brow, "What do you think?", he added. She sighed, "Well I know for a fact that a stake to the heart would kill about anybody; we don't really mind the sunlight or garlic either, and crosses don't hurt us in the least, we drink blood, yes we do, but we're not demons. Silver is one of the main material we wear in our jewelry and clothing.", Hinata's soft voice rang out as she slowly scooted back inch by inch.

"W-we don't die easily...", her voice seemed to be getting quieter to Sasuke and he narrowed his eyes at her, "And just where do you think you're going?", his voice was cold like ice and pierced her like millions of knives. "I...I have to return home! Goodbye!", she bowed quickly before turning around and running off, Sasuke snarled, "Just when I find somebody interesting she goes and runs away...", he huffed out a breath of air and chuckled when the baby dolphin nuzzled his tail with it's head, "Yes, yes; I do believe it's time for us all to head home...", Sasuke stated as he jumped into the water, he had finally found a bride worth chasing, and not to mention that she was of strong blood just like himself. With inhuman speed, even though he isn't human to begin with, he swam deeper and deeper into the dark abyss that he called home. Hinata on the other hand was hurrying toward her Clan's compound, she needed to tell her father quickly of the devastating news. This was something that was meant to happen but she didn't want it to happen, it was told that one day, a girl of great beauty and soul would come across the one she was destined to be with.

He would be the only one to know the song that laid in the maidens heart, and as the maiden would sing, his voice would join with hers and they would sing in synchronized harmony. The maiden was to marry the man, and many years after their wedding day the male would be drawn into the darkness in which only she would be able to drag him out of, it said if she were to succeed then she and the man she loved would be blessed by God himself but, if she were to fail, her lovers heart would forever be lost into the darkness and slowly she would join him. It was something her father had hoped would never be her, but he noticed how she would always hum and unknown song, even as a child she would do so, "What is that beautiful song you are singing my dear?", he would ask her and she would only reply, "I don't know Father.", and it petrified him. Her hair flowed behind her like a blanket of silk as she ran toward her home but she stopped before she was halfway there, her father wouldn't be much help, she needed to ask somebody that could actually help her make him back off without causing any harm. She could ask her friend Ino Yamanaka who was the Princess of the Werewolves, or perhaps she could ask Sakura Haruno the top Shrine Maiden of the Elves, or maybe she could ask Ten-Ten the leader's daughter of a dangerous Ninja clan, or she could even ask Jade Harley, her human friend.

She sighed, Jade was actually the only reliable person she could go to; Jade always had a bright way of looking at things and always could make Hinata feel better about any situation. Hinata let out another sigh and let a large pair of black and red bat wings unfold from her back and with that she flew into the sky, her eyes had turned from their beautiful lavender color to a glowing maroon color as she flew over the vast garden of trees beneath her. She flew quickly until she started flying over the blue ocean, her hair was flying behind her like a cape of silk while her kimono moved with the wind, she let her eyes look down at the ocean, she needed to find a certain island so that she could talk to Jade; her black flats were grasped tightly in her hand as she pulled them to her chest. 'I hope this isn't to sudden for her... Maybe I should have waited and sent her a letter to say I was coming...', Hinata thought worriedly but it was a little to late for her to go back now, as an island with a high tech looking tower on a seemingly abandoned island came closer into view. She let out a shaky and nervous sigh and flew down toward it before flying into the window, where Jade had always told her to go through when she came to visit, "Hinata! I'm so glad you came to visit me!", the cheery voice of her friend reached her ears and made her smile.

When she lifted her head up she was surprised to see her friend sitting on the floor with a three other people. Jade Harley was a girl with long black hair that at the moment was in a high pony tail, her wide shiny eyes were harlequin green and covered by round glasses, she had slightly tanned pale skin, and a cute bucktooth smile; she wore at the moment a pair of forest green short gym shorts and a white tank top. "Whoa! Your eyes are so cool!", one of the boys yelled out with a wide bucktooth grin on his face; he had black short slightly messy hair, his eyes ocean blue eyes were covered by rectangular glasses and he had skin similar to Jade but a little darker; he wore a pair of sky blue boxers with a black t-shirt on. "Yes, her eyes are cool, just like a certain person we know.", the only other girl besides Jade and Hinata spoke with a small black lipstick covered smile on her face as her eyes briefly landed on the second boy. She had pale skin with short light blonde hair that she wore a black headband with, and her slightly pointed eyes were a dark magenta color; she wore a no sleeved night gown that went below her knees and a pair of slip on black and purple stripped slippers.

"Yeah, I guess they're pretty cool.", the last boy spoke, not much emotion being on his face. His hair was slightly spiky and combed to the left and was the same color as Rose, his skin was slightly tan but he was still in the pale category, Hinata could tell that his eyes were red like hers even though he wore shades. He wore a black tank top with a pair of red boxers underneath, and along with that he wore a pair of white ankle socks. "O-oh, I didn't know you had friends over, I'll just some back later...", Hinata stated with a weak smile as she went to take off again, "No no no! You can stay, come on! The more the merrier!", Jade smiled brightly as she took Hinata's hand and lead her over to her friends, "These are my friends, John, Rose, and Dave! Guys, this is my friend Hinata, she's a Vampire!", she added with a giggle. Hinata gave a shy nod and let her wings go away and her eyes turned back into their original lavender color, "It's very nice to meet you, Hinata. I'm Rose Lalonde.", Rose smiled.

"Hi Hinata, I'm John Egbert! Nice to meet you!", John waved with the same grin on his face as Hinata sat down on her legs next to Jade and Dave, "'Sup, names Dave Strider.", was all Dave said as jerked his head up as a greeting to her and she bowed her head toward them, "H-hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. It's very nice to meet you.", Hinata gave a small smile, "So what's it like being a vampire? Do you guys have a ruler or something? Do they all wear jewelry like you?", John questioned, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "W-well, my Clan is actually as closest the Vampires have to a ruler, but being a Vampire is the same as being anything else in all honesty. Nobody else wears any jewelry similar to mine, I'm considered to be the Princess of the Vampires as well if that is any help to you.", Hinata gave a little giggle, "Anyway, why did you come to visit so suddenly? You normally send a letter to say you're coming.", Jade questioned as she turned her body so that she could face Hinata, Hinata nodded, "Well...it's about the legend of my town, remember how I told you about it? I'm afraid that it may be coming true.", Hinata gave a dejected sigh, she was hoping that she could avoid the very topic but then again, it's what she came here for, right? "What? What do you mean?", Jade questioned, worry in her green eyes, "I'm afraid it's coming true, I met him, he's a Merman Prince and he sung the song with me, the one that nobody else knows! He knew every word, every single one of them!", Hinata let her head fall as tears threatened to fall from her lavender eyes, "I don't want to be with him though, I want to find love with somebody who I know...", Hinata lifted her head to look at Jade, tears trickling down her face, "I want to fall in love with somebody I know...", she whispered. "What are you talking about? Why is she suddenly so sad?", Rose questioned, a confused look on her face as she looked between the Vampire and her friend, Jade let out a sad sigh and patted Hinata's back, "It's actually a long story, is it okay if I tell them Hinata?", Jade questioned, Hinata nodded shakily, she herself couldn't tell the story since silent sobs wrecked her body. Dave had scooted over and began patting Hinata's back, "Where she's from there's a legend that a women, weither it be a Vampire or somebody else, would know a song that only she would know and the only other person to know the song would be the person that would fall in love with her, more often than not the women would fall for him too but, years after they've fallen in love the man would be pulled into darkness and only the women would be able to bring him back. If she succeeds, they both live happily and are said to be blessed by God btu if she fails, then he will die and soon she will be dragged into the darkness and die after him.", Jade explained quickly, the others looked shocked, even Dave had a bit of surprise on his face.

"What happens if she doesn't fall in love with him?", Rose questioned, "Well he'll go into a darkened depression and the his whole race would go into a deep depression with him. This could actually cause a lot of problems for not only the males race but also the other races as well.", Jade stated, "I see...so if I'm correct, this basically is sort of like a prophesy? But unlike others of it's kind, this one will actually come true? Correct?", Rose questioned and Hinata nodded as she wiped her eyes, "Y-yes, it happens ever few generation and only one female and one male are chosen, but it's hard to tell who they will be and what race they will be.", Hinata's voice was soft as she spoke, "I was always told that as a child I would always hum this tone, one that nobody could ever identify what the name of the song was and I myself could never tell what song it was. I noticed that I was always drawn toward the beach, I loved the ocean and I had been going there since I could walk...but tonight...I met...him...", Hinata kept pausing in between as the memory had kept coming back to her mind. "Hinata, I know this may not be something that you want to hear but...why not give him a chance? I mean, it can't be all bad, right?", John tried to cheer her up, "Jegus fuck man, how the hell is that suppose to make her feel better?", Dave questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Still, it's true. Who knows, he may be a very sweet man.", Rose added. "But she doesn't want to be with him, shouldn't that count for something?", Dave countered, Jade nodded, "Dave's right guys, if Hinata doesn't want to be with him, why should she?", Jade added as she stood and put her hands on her hips. "That is true...", John stated as he put his chin between his thumb and index finger. "Well maybe she could stay here and think about it, I think that may do her some good at the moment.", Rose suggested and Jade nodded, "It's for the best.", Jade nodded, "Is that okay with you Hinata?", Jade questioned.

"But I don't want to be a burden. I've already bothered you enough.", Hinata started only to be cut off by Dave, "Nah man, it's cool. We don't mind you being here at all.", he patted her back and gave her one of his rare smiles. "Yes, it's not a bother at all.", Rose added with a smile, "I call dibs on sleeping next to her!", John called out with a grin, "I guess it's settled then!", Jade giggled and Hinata couldn't help but smile, she couldn't help but feel a little bit stronger about situation with them just being there. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle the situation without them really, Sasuke...he..he actually scared her; the way he acted made her think that maybe he was already in the darkness, she didn't know why, but she most certainly could feel it. "Hinata, if you want you can sleep on my bed.", Jade offered but Hinata shook her head no, "I'd much rather sleep next to you all.", she smiled, "By the way, I have a question. Do you glow? Skin wise I mean.", Rose questioned and Hinata nodded, "Most Vampriss can glow while Vampires can't, we mainly glow during childbirth, when we're very happy, or when we feel the need to protect another person we care deeply for, why do you ask?", Hinata smiled softly. Rose's cheeks became slightly pink, "I have a friend who is also a Vampriss but she's of a different race.", Rose stated and Hinata nodded. "I'd love to meet her meet her someday.", Hinata smiled as she giggled at the blonde haired girls blush. "Let's go to sleep, I'm sure we all could use it.", Jade giggled.

**A/N: I tried to get the Beta kids as right as I could, sorry if I got any of them wrong**


End file.
